Sol y Luna
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Creí que al mudarme por fin podría tener una vida normal, pero al parecer estoy destinada a estar en medío del mundo sobrenatural, lo llevo en la sangre. Pero al menos la tengo a ella, mi luna. Femslash y g!p
1. Chapter 1

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece :v tampoco los personajes de vampire diares que se mencionan.**

 **Esto inicia poco antes de crepúsculo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

La familia Cullen se encontraba nerviosa, Alice paseaba de un lado al otro en su estado alegre y nadie entendía porque, Edward había tratado de averiguar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, pero con los años había aprendido a bloquear sus pensamientos más profundos y no podía tener una lectura clara en lo que pensaba. Emett estaba jugando videojuegos, Japer estaba tranquilo, había estado preocupado por el comportamiento de su pequeña compañera, pero al sentir sus emociones supo que lo que sea que hubiera visto era algo bueno. Carlise y Esme pensaban lo mismo que Jasper y estaban sentados en un sofá en los brazos del otro. Rosalie estaba preocupada y molesta de que Alice no les decía que pasaba, o lo que iba a pasar. Habían estado en Forks desde hace unos meses y todo había sido como en otras escuelas. Los humanos mantenían su distancia de ellos y ella era feliz así, significaba que no eran ninguna amenaza para ella o su familia y esperaba que siguiera siendo así por mucho tiempo.

Un segundo después Alice paresia aun más feliz de lo que era hace unos mínimos, rebotó un par de veces sobre sus pies mientras aplaudía un poco, en esa acción Edward giro a verla.

-Quien viene? - Alice no respondió solo sonrió y se sentó en el regazo de su compañero.

El ruido de un motor sobresalto a la familia, un auto se acercaba hacia su casa, se podía escuchar el latido de un corazón, pero se escuchaban dos voces en el auto. Eso tenso a su familia, incluso Alice parecía desconcertada, no había visto que su visita vendría acompañada.

-Dime de nuevo porque estamos en Forks Washington cuando podríamos estar en las Vegas divirtiéndonos? - Hablo la voz de una chica. La siguiente voz hizo que Rose se congelara y mirara hacia la puerta.

-Por que nuestros... -Edward miró a Rose y parecía sorprendido de sus pensamientos. -Mis amigos necesitan ayuda y yo estaba más cerca de este lugar así que...

-Creía que querías tener una vida normal después de salir de Mystic Falls, pero una llamada de tu querida _Elena_ y corres de nuevo al mundo sobrenatural.

Su familia parecía preocupada, pero Rose no parecía importarle, en cuanto había escuchado la voz de la segunda persona se había congelado, aun no veía a la persona pero sabia que ella era su compañera. Estaba feliz, depues de muchos años de estar sola, por fin había encontrado a su otra mitad, quien aria su vida eterna completa.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras Katherine, de echo, no entiendo que haces aquí.

-Por que te encuentro muy interesante. -Tu la gran Katherine Petrova, vampiro de más de 500 años encuentra a una simple humana interesante?

 _Vampiro?! Mi compañera humana esta con un vampiro en su auto!_

Quería salir ahí y tomar a mi compañera a mi lado, pero Emmet me había detenido.

Katherine solo se rió.

-En serio Alex, te enfrentarte contra vampiros, hombres lobo y los originales aun cuando tus amigos muerieron en más de una ocasión, tu una simple humana salió ilesa solo con uno que otro rasguño.

-Aaagh... Que demonios!... me acabas de apuñalar con una cuchara?

El olor de la sangre llego a mis sentidos, era embriagador, jamás había olido algo así y al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba, los ojos de algunos de mi familia se habían vuelto negros.

-Vez, la herida ya se está sanando... Mmm tu sangre sabe igual de deliciosa como siempre.

 _Como se atreve a probar la sangre de mi compañera_!

-Y supongo que tu ya sabes lo que soy? Y no piensas decirme.

-Y eso que tendría de divertido?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse se escuchó y después unos pasos hacia la casa, se escuchó la voz de Alex decir a Katherine que no tenía que acompañarla a la puerta, a lo que está respondo que ella era un imán de problemas y que siempre pasan cosas raras a su alrededor.

-Pff.. Por favor, vivíamos en Mystic falls la ciudad que era un puto faro para lo sobrenatural, ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó en la habitación.

-Vamos, solo pediremos direcciónes para ir a la push y depues de que consigamos el grimorio podemos ir a donde quieras.

-A donde yo quiera?

-Me arrepentire de esto, pero si a donde quieras.

 _Tu no irás con ella a ninguna parte!_

\- Rosalie calmate.- Carlise le dijo mientras Esme se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

* * *

 **Alex.**

La puerta se abrió y empeze a hablar.

-Hola, me preguntaba si... Bueno mierda, tenias razón Katherine. - Frente a mi había una mujer muy hermosa y ese zumbido en mi cabeza que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de alguna criatura sobrenatural se hizo más fuerte cada segundo, habían más de ellos en el interior, pero no sabia que eran.

La mujer estaba por hablar cuando Katherine se puso frente a mi y le dijo que lamentaba las molestias y que nos iríamos en seguida. Uso su compulsión en ella y funciono.

Me subí al auto y cuando Katherine cerro la puerta de su asiento encendí el auto y salimos de ahí. Bajamos frente a un restaurante y Katherine arrinconó a un chico y le pregunto donde estaba la Push después de conseguir la dirección y comer algo nos dirigimos hacia la reserva. El grimorio se encontraba en un barranco sobre la reserva, nos tomo dos putas horas encontrarlo, hubiera sido menos si Katherine se hubiera dignado a ayudar, pero solo se sentó a observar y reírse cuando no encontraba nada.

Cuando terminamos encontramos a Damon en la salida de Forks, le entregamos el grimorio y depues nos fuimos, nos quedamos en un hotel en Port Angeles, en una sola habitación donde Katherine se paseo en ropa interior por todo el lugar.

-Cuando nos vamos?.- Pregunte.

Katherine no respondió, cuando giré a verla la habitación estaba vacía. Me acerque a la cama y había una nota.

 _"Quedate en Forks_

 _K."_

Llame a su celular pero no respondía. Me cambie a algo más cómodo y me acosté en la cama.

* * *

 **Rosalie.**

Depues de que mi compañera se había dio me sentí sola, como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi que nisiquiera sabia que estaba ahí hasta que se fue. Había oído hablar a su familia sobre el vampiro que había vendió con Alex, no eran como ninguno que habían visto, escucho a Edward decir que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de ninguna de las dos y a Esme decir que se había sentido extraña cuando miro a katherine a los ojos.

Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz a unos metros de ella.

-Es cierto? . - Toda su familia se congeló y miraron hacia la ventana donde venia la voz. Ahí había una chica no mayor de 16 años, su cabello era castaño y caía en risos sobre su espalda sus ojos eran eran color café. - Ella es tu compañera?. - Pregunto de nuevo mirando hacia ella.

-Si. - Respondí, pude ver una mirada de dolor en sus ojos pero desapareció rápidamente y sonrió. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y pequeñas venas sobresalían de estos. En un segundo estaba frente a ella y la había estrellado contra la pared.- Escucha barbie, Alex es muy importante para muchas "personas" que van a matarte a ti y a toda ti familia si te atrevez a lastimara.

Emett y Jasper corrieron hacia Katherine para alejarla de ella, pero esta los lanzó por la habitación sin esfuerzo.

-Yo misma voy a arrancarte la cabeza si la lastimas. - Dijo mirándola a los ojos. - Esta en la habitación 312 en el hotel "...". - La dejo caer al suelo y desapareció por la ventana.

-Que demonios! - Emmet exclamó cuando se levantó del suelo. Jasper les dijo que hacia sentido mucho dolor venir de Katherine cuando le había dicho que Alex era su compañera y que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella.

Rose se levantó del suelo y quería correr hacia donde se encontraban su compañera pero Alice le dijo que no era buena idea. Cuando Alice vio la cara de su hermana le dijo que el lunes Alex asistirá a la escuela con ellos. Rose sonrió, en dos días vería a su compañera.

* * *

 **Alex.**

En la mañana siguiente Alex despertó con el sonido de su teléfono.

-Que?

-Te acabas de despertar? - Se escuchó una voz burlona en la bocina. - Son las 3 de la tarde Alex.

-Es sábado! Dejame dormir.

-...Alex ya es domingo.

En eso Alex se levantó de la cama y encendió el televisor en las noticias y era verdad, había dormido más de un día... No, miró hacia el mueble a lado de la cama y vio que su anillo con verbena estaba ahí.

 _Katherine. Que demonios hicimos ayer?_

-Estas bien?

-Si, solo... No importa. - _Fue una despedida y nisiquiera la recuerdo_. - Llamabas para algo Steve?

-Recuerdas las muestras de sangre que me diste? Los resultados eran del 97% de probabilidad.- No respondí, no podía ser posible. - Alex?

-Gracias Steve, te llamaré si necesito algo.

Después de colgar, me puse a pensar en todas esas veces que me enfrenté a toda la mierda supernatural de Mystic Falls junto con mis amigos, las veces que pude a ver muerto pero siempre me salvaba, como es que podía hacerle frente a vampiros y hombres lobo. Las veces que los originales pudieron a verme matado, Niklaus había dicho que era demasiado valiosa para matarme. Los consejos que Elijah me había dado, Rebekah me había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Tome mi celular y marque su numero. Respondió a los 2 tonos.

-Oh, Sweetheart me preguntaba cuando llamarias. - Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Es verdad? . -Pregunte en voz baja.

-Si.- Eso fue todo, termine la llamada.

 _Niklaus Mikaelson es mi padre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, tampoco The originals.**

 **Como se consigue un beta? :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 Alexandra Mikaelson**

No asistí a clases la semana siguiente o la siguiente o los 3 siguientes meses. No podía. En serio no pude. El día siguiente del que llame a Niklaus desperté en una habitación desconocida, al bajar las escaleras Rebekah me dio la bienvenida y que esperaba que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas. Al cabo de unas horas Niklaus y Eliajh aparecieron. Cuando intente salir de la casa un barrera me lo impidió, Niklaus dijo que pasaría tiempo con la familia quisiera o no.

No salí de mi habitación en una semana, si lo hacía era después de asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie en casa. Depues me di cuenta de que no podría irme si no hacia lo que quieran.

Así que conocí a mi padre y aun es un híbrido psicópata, pero es un híbrido psicópata que se preocupa por su familia, a su manera extraña.

Pase mucho tiempo con Eliajh, me contó varias cosas sobre la familia y algunos eventos importantes que habían ocurrido.

Salí de fiesta, con Rebekah, mucho, en serio me arrastró por toda la ciudad, algo sobre recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aprendí que podía usar la compulsión aun siendo humana, aun no era tan fuerte para usarla en vampiros pero estaba mejorando cada día. Mi fuerza era mayor, velocidad, agilidad, mis sentidos. Era increíble. Sabia que no era debido a mi herencia por parte de mi padre, así que sea lo que hubiera sido mi madre me estaba afectando.

Padre dijo que mi madre era una criatura supernatural, pero que nunca supo exactamente lo que era. Le dijo que ella se podía mantenerse a la par con varios vampiros a la vez. Que ella era una mujer impresionante. Con la forma que hablaba de ella, en verdad parecía enamorado. No se si mi madre esta muera, Padre dijo que solo desapareció. Intento con muchas brujas encontrarla pero no hubo éxito.

Y no podía faltar el drama supernatural.

Hayley Marshall un hombre lobo que había conocido en Mystic falls. Estaba embarazada de Niklaus, al principio había sido un shock. Luego acepto que habría otro niño original.

Luego vinieron las brujas, manadas de hombres lobo y los vampiros de Marsell.

Y lo típico, sangre por aquí, muerte por halla.

Había conocido a una bruja, salimos por un tiempo y aun con todo el drama que pasaba, estaba pensando en quedarme.

Pero un día ella termino las cosas y me dijo que debía volver a Forks, que había alguien esperándome.

No entendía a que se refería, pero decidí escucharla. Ella era una bruja muy poderosa y supongo que sabe de que habla.

Me despedí a regañadientes, no me quería ir. Eran mi familia y necesitaban mi ayuda, pero Davina dijo que si no volvía las consecuencias serán desastrosas.

Mi nombre había cambiado, ahora era una Mikaelson, Rebekah me dio una tarjeta de crédito prácticamente ilimitada. Aun que no entendía para que, podía usar la compulsión y tener cosas gratis, pero bueno.

Le dije a mi Padre que me llamará si algo pasaba, que vendría enseguida. Me había llevado bien con Hayley el tiempo que me quede y le dije lo mismo, Niklaus era muy orgulloso para pedir ayuda.

...

...

...

Alex conducía una Harley Davidson 501. Traía puesta una blusa blanca y una cazadora negra. Pantalones negros, botas negras y unas gafas de sol (En Forks siempre estaba nublado, pero últimamente le molestaba la luz) . Se había cortado el cabello hasta poco más de los hombros.

Estacionó la moto a un lado de una camioneta oxidada color rojo. Se colgó la mochila y caminó hacia la oficina de registro.

-Hola, Soy Alexandra Mikaelson, venia por mi horario.

La secretaria reviso varias cosas en su computadora y depues le dijo que se suponía que debía de a ver asistido hace tres meses, Alex le dijo que habían surgido problemas familiares y que por eso no había podido asistir. La secretaria le dijo que habían papeles que aún faltaban para su registro.

Alex sonrió y se bajó las gafas para mirarla a los ojos.

-Todos mis papeles están en orden y puedo registrarme correctamente.

Vio como sus pupilas se dilataron y depues repitió lo que le dijo. Le entregó su horario y salió a clases.

Al salir chocó con otra persona y esta se cayo al suelo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a una chica de cabello castaño estiró su mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo lamento, no estaba viendo por donde iba.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que no importaba, que habría encontrado la manera de caerse al suelo con o sin su ayuda. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver los ojos de la chica, eran marrones, muy bonitos.

-Soy Alex. - Estiró la mano hacia ella y la sacudió mientras respondía.

-Bella.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer Bella también era nueva, hoy era su segundo día. Hablaron un rato, bueno Alex lo hizo, Bella no hablo mucho, pero se rió de las tonterías que Alex decía de vez en cuando.

Cuando se separaron Bella le dijo que podía sentarse con ella y algunas personas que había conocido el día de ayer. Alex le dijo que la vería en el almuerzo.

Pasaron unas clases y depues vio a una pequeña chica rebotando por los pasillos hacia ella. Tenía los mismos ojos dorados que había visto en aquella mujer hace meses, ahora ya sabia lo que eran. Se paro frente a ella y hablo.

-Hola. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa. - Soy Alice Cullen.

Tomo su mano con la suya y la sacudió.

-Alex Mikaelson. - Le sonrió cuando sus manos se soltaron, estaban frías pero no le había molestado.

-Lo se.- Alice rebotó en sus talones un par de veces.

-Necesitas algo? - Pregunto al ver que ya no había dicho nada.

-Oh, no. Solo quería decirte "Buena suerte"

Alex la miró desconcertada y le pregunto de que hablaba. Alice no respondió solo le dio una misteriosa sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo junto a un hombre rubio que tenía una expresión de dolor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza asistió a su última clase antes del almuerzo. Al entrar le entregó una nota al profesor para que la firmará y le dijo que se sentará a lado de la señorita Cullen. Depues de decirle donde era camino hacia su asiento.

Ahí había un vampiro rubio muy hermosa, había visto a muchos vampiros y todos tenían belleza sobrehumana pero ella era sin duda más hermosa que cualquiera que haya visto. Claro habría sido aun más hermosa si no tuviera el seño fruncido y no le estuviera lanzando miradas de muerte.

Ahora entendio el "Buena suerte" del pequeño duendesillo.

La señorita Cullen no dejo de mirarla en toda la lección.

En un momento la veía como si quisiera besarla y al siguiente como si fuera a romperle el cuello.

Y Alex, bueno Alex intentaba contener la risa. Era muy divertido verla cambiar de expresión.

Al terminar la clase la rubia se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta antes que todos.

Alex se quedo en su asiento hasta que todo el mundo se había ido y se rió.

Decido molestar a la rubia hasta que esta eligiera si besarla o matarla.

Igual si moría sería un vampiro, no había nada que perder.

Alex había llegado a un acuerdo con lo que era en esos 3 meses, sabia que estaba metida en el mundo supernatural y no importaba cuanto corriera no era algo de lo que pudiera escapar. Y con la suerte que tiene probablemente alguien intentaría matarla tarde o temprano.

Al caminar hacia la cafetería se topo con Bella y caminaron juntas. De nuevo fue ella tiene hablo y Bella solo escucho, mencionó su encuentro con la señorita Cullen y Bella le dijo que había tenido un encuentro así con su hermano Edward.

-Creo que me odia. - tenía una expresión triste mientras lo decía.

Alex le dijo que dejará de preocuparse por eso, que quizá el tipo había tenido un mal día y por eso actuaba así. Tomaron sus bandejas con comida y caminaron a una mesa que estaba sola. Bella le había dicho que no tenía ganas de socializar.

-Que hizo Edgar depues?

Bella la miró desconcertada un momento antes de reírse.

-Edward.- Dijo cuando dejo de reír. - Se fue antes de que sonará la campana. Me veía como si lo hubiera apuñalado con un lápiz.

-Quizá no sabia como hablar con una hermosa chica. - Alex le dio una media sonrisa que se hizo más grande al ver que Bella se sonrojaba.

La mirada de Bella se había quedado clavada en ella o más específicamente en alguien detrás de ella. Alex miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Hey Alice. Te sientas con nosotras?

Alice sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Miró a Bella y se presentó. Se volvió hacia Alex y hablo.

-Realmente tienes un deseo de muerte. - Dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la cafetería, Alex siguió su visión y pudo notar a Rosalie salir por las puertas.

-Si. Me lo dicen mucho. - Alex sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. - Las veo depues.

Alex camino hacia las puertas de la cafetería.


End file.
